Arcee (Prime)
Arcee is a member of Team Prime and partnered with Jack Darby. She is also the worst enemy of Airachnid. Physical Appearance Robot In Robot Mode she is a mostly dark blue robot with some blacks, pinks, and silver colors mix. Alt Mode Arcee's alt mode is a dark blue motorcycle. She can also project a human riding her like Prowl. Personality and Traits TBA History Cybertron= Losing a Partner Back on Cybertron she was and originally partnered to Tailgate. Until one mission when Airachnid captured them. Airachnid was interrogating them. When Arcee didn't talk, Airachnid told her she would kill Tailgate. Airachnid killed Tailgate and was going to kill Arcee, but Bumblebee and Cliffjumper saved her.Predatory A New Partner Later she was taken captive by Starscream and taken with Cliffjumper to Shockwave for interrogation. They managed to escape Starscream, who planned to eliminate them after learning they were called to earth by Optimus Prime. Later they fought Shockwave and escaped to Earth using his Space Bridge.Out of the Past |-|Season One= Cliffjumper's Death Arcee was talking to Cliffjumper before he found the Energon mine and got killed by Starscream. Later, she and the rest of the team went to investigate the area where Cliffjumper disappeared only to find nothing but a shard of his horn and the found that his signal went offline. She decided to take a drive to take her mind off of his death and was spotted by some Decepticons. She end up being the guardian of Jack Darby after the Decepticons saw him with her and also brought back Miko after she saw her talking to Jack.Darkness Rising, Part 1 When Cliffjumper's life signal came back online, she convinced the team to head out to investigate. During the fight, she saw Cliff's body and tried to save him. When she go closer, she saw whet the Decepticons did to him. When Starscream drop the bomb, they had to retreat through the Ground Bridge without him. While explaining to the others what she saw, she became dizzy and was cheeked out by Ratchet, who found the substance that was causing the problem. Later, she was ordered by Prime to take Jack safely home. |-|Season Two= TBA |-|Beast Hunters= Hiding After the Autobot's Base was destroyed, Arcee and Jack went in to hiding. During their travels, Arcee spots a helicopter believes it to Decepticon, so she leaves Jack to investigate. Meanwhile, Jack disobeys orders and contacts his mother and the Decepticons come and attack him. Hearing the shooting, she returns to help him. To escape, they blow up to Vehicons up with a gas station and continue on the road.Darkmount, NV After a brief stop at an abandoned house in the country, they were driving when they saw Ultra Magnus's ship land.Scattered After informing Ultra Magnus about their situation, Arcee and Jack join Ultra Magnus and helped him gather other member's of Team Prime. At the end of the journey, they arrived at the Harbinger without Optimus and Smokescreen unaware that they were alive and hiding far underground.Prey Assault on Darkmount During the attack on Darkmount, Bumblebee and Arcee acted as an infiltrating team. Inside Darkmount, they were meet by heavy resistance and were taken prisoners with the others. They were saved by Optimus in his new form and over powered the Decepticons and destroyed their base. Later, all of Team Prime were at a human military where Ultra Magnus returned leadership back the Optimus and was officially welcomed to the team.Rebellion Beast Hunters Arcee was talking to Ratchet about Smokescreen's inability to follow Optimus's order and that if he didn't have that they might not have Optimus around. Later, she was around when the Autobots learned that Decepticon planned on cloning more Predacons.Project Predacon Hunting Fossils With Optimus, Bumblebee, Smokescreen still on their mission and Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead still returning in Magnus's ship, Arcee and Wheeljack get sent to New Mexico for the fossil. Once they got through the Ground Bridge, they find themselves surrounded by Vehicons, but they easily over power them and enter the mine. While digging of the fossil, Arcee talks Wheeljack into staying and gives him some advice. They get a call from Jack, who found that his mother, June and Agent Fowler have been abducted and head out the rescue them from Knock Out. Arcee had to take out his back up, some Insecticons and Wheeljack when to save Fowler and June. Unfortunately, Knock Out got away with the fossil, that June and Fowler tried to retrieve.Plus One While Optimus was out on a recon, Ultra Magnus was put in command again. She alone with the other Beast Hunters got chewed out by him for resting after coming back from a mission because Ultra Magnus believed they could do more missions. After scanners find Energon, Optimus, who just returned, leads the Autobots to commandeer the Energon mine. After taking the mine, Optimus has Bumblebee and her transport the Energon back to the base, while the Wreckers and Smokescreen explore the mine.Evolution Video Games *Transformers Prime: The Game}}}} References